


The First to Jump

by Cityofwinchesters



Category: Divergent - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Chicago, Destiel - Freeform, Divergent, Dystopian, Love, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, mind tests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cityofwinchesters/pseuds/Cityofwinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel just wanted to get away from his family in Abnegation. He really didn't in that well. But one choice will lead him to the tough,beuatiful, Dean Winchester. <br/>(None of the Charactors are mine, all rights to CW and Veronica Roth)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First to Jump

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, most of you are probably here because I linked it to my bio on @/winchesterfeed on instagram. I don't really know what to think, except that I skipped over most of the plot at the beginning of the plot, based on the Divergent series by Veronica Roth. I couldn't pick it up from the beginning, but I will have flashbacks. I know it's reallllyyyy short, but if people like it, then future chapters WILL be longer.

Taking a deep breath, I sliced a shallow cut on the palm of my hand.  The pain was only blocked by the nervousness that threatend to spill over. I held out my hand over the bowl that held the burning coals. My choice had been made. I glanced back at my family, my father staring back with a blank face, but his eyes were burning. My brother, Samandriel, gave me a worried glance before I headed over to take my place with the other Dauntless initiates.   
"Stiff" one of the other transfers, a Candor, coughed as I met his gaze with what I hoped was a cold glare. My gray shirt and loose pants seemed like a distraction now. Instead of keeping me focused on others, they only served to make me feel more self-concious.   
"Stop being so selfish." I cursed myself silently. But then I remembered I was no longer Abnegation. A flutter of freedom ran through my veins. And then we were moving. We left the building to head outside. The wind combed through my hair, and for the first time in a long time, I was able to smile.  Since in Abnegation, we never did anything for pure enjoyment, my lungs and legs become tired quick.  
 "What the hell?" another transfer shouts over the wind. He is dark skinned, most likely from Amity. "Do they want us to actually jump on that train?"   
"Yeah!" I shouted back. "What did you expect?" the boy shrugs, and I try to run faster to find a good spot to jump. I find a handle and grasp it tightly, but my palms are sweaty and I let out a small gasp of surprise as a blonde girl from Erudite grabs onto my wrist and pulls me up onto the train.   
"Thanks." I sigh as I stand up. She holds out her hand. "Jo."  
"Castiel." I smile a bit, knowing that faction rivalry didn't move to with us. The train picked up speed.  
"Get down." I shout at Jo over the noise of the wind. "Were getting out." she nodded. I looked over my shoulder and noticed other initiates jumping out of the train and onto the rooftop.  
"So I suppose this is the Dauntless headquarters." Jo said, amusement at the edge of her voice. "Well, I guess time to get out." once the train passed the next roof, we exchanged a quick glance before leaping out of the train. We hit the ground at about the same time , and when I looked up, I saw that she was laughing. I quickly stood up and brushed off some of the gravel from my pants and shirt. One girl screeched at the ledge.   
"OH MY GOD!" everybody on the rooftop looked over. It was a girl with curly dark brown hair.   
"ANNA!" She broke down into tears. I jogged over and looked over to see. The girl she had called Anna was on the pavement. The sight of that girls body on the pavement made me feel slightly nautious. I held my breath and turned around, my loose clothes being tugged on by the wind.  
"Initiates." A deep voice spoke up. A man with dark skin was standing by what seemed like a hole in the bulding. I squinted at the sunlight, feeling flushed.  
"My name is Raphael." He nodded at all of us. "Our headquarters are several stories beneath us." Raphael gestured to the hole behind him.  
"What the hell?" a Candor boy yelled. "You want us to jump?"   
Raphael looked unfazed. "Yes."  
"Is there like foam at the bottom or something?"  
"You will have to see."  
Screw this. I thought, taking off my outer jacket and throwing it to the one Candor boy who had asked if we had to jump. He gasped in surprise as it hit him. I cautiously put both of my feet on the railing, I had never really been that afraid of heights, but now it seemed more daunting than before. Raphael looked slightly amused, standing a bit away from the railing. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and fell.  
        It seemed like I was falling for ages. It felt like flying, except there was a more permanent destination. The darkness swallowed me up, until I hit a net. A net. So thats how they did it. I bounced back about 8 feet, my arms flailing, until I stopped being hurtled up. It takes me a moment to stop swaying. I realize that the reason I stopped swaying is a he. The boy has bright green eyes, and slowly took his arm off mine.   
"What is your name?" I opened my mouth to reply, then closed it to think. He peered at me closely. Castiel doesn't fit in this place full of thrill seekers.  
"My name is Cas."


End file.
